


Wrap Party

by Diamondxclawedxglove39



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondxclawedxglove39/pseuds/Diamondxclawedxglove39
Summary: You go to a main wrap party for the first time for Bohemian Rhapsody. Wrap parties are always your favorite part, but this one would end up being a bit different from the rest.





	Wrap Party

**Author's Note:**

> Smut! Unprotected sex (don’t condone that but hey, it’s fiction), oral (male receiving.) Any and all feedback is welcome!

   As much as the whole scene of Hollywood fascinated you and you enjoyed your work as a costumer behind the cameras on some of the world’s best movies, it was always the wrap party that you loved the most. Mostly because you could finally relax and enjoy your time with the cast and crew. Well, mostly the crew. Usually the cast of more major blockbusters had separate parties from the people who worked behind the scenes.

           But for Bohemian Rhapsody, it was a little different. This time you were the lead assistant to the costume designer of the biopic, Julian Day, and had been invited along with him to the main wrap party. It was being held at a rented out house somewhere on the outskirts of London. There were about fifty people there when you arrived and they all had drinks and appetizers in hand, chatting in small groups of three or four and as Julian moved off the talk with someone, you realized you didn’t really know anyone there. Well, you knew  _of_ people there, but weren’t acquainted enough to just go up and join a conversation.

           That was, until you saw Gwilym Lee standing with a few PAs. You smiled and made yourself over to him. He’s the actor you had worked with the most, having been the one to measure him for fittings and stand by while he made sure he could move and act in them without being too uncomfortable.

           “Y/N!” he called to you when he saw you coming over. He smiled widely and pulled you into a one-armed hug as the personal assistants all said hello.

           “Hello, Gwilym.” You were still getting used to calling such a famous person by their first name, but you liked it quite a lot. You felt him look you over as you said your ‘hello’s to the others in the small group.

           You were wearing a short cocktail dress in a deep blue that had a low, scooped neck, and if you were to say so yourself, you looked good. And you could tell by the soft tightening of his grip on your shoulder that he thought so too. You didn’t really have time to think of it however as Gwilym was called away from you to say hello to others. You pouted slightly as his warmth left your side but decided on having a good time. It was your first big girl wrap party after all.

           It was a few hours, and many drinks in, when you found yourself on the small dance floor with a random make-up artist named Lizzie, both of you letting go of any inhibitions as you danced to a top 40 pop song. As your hips swayed to the beat, you felt eyes on you and with a fast scan of the people standing around watching, you were quick to see it was Gwilym himself. There was a dark hunger in his expression and you couldn’t help being brave as you winked at him, subconsciously licking your lips.

           Turning back to Lizzie, soon you felt a hand on your upper arm and you turned to find Gwilym smiling apologetically at Lizzie. “Sorry, love, do you mind if I borrow Y/N for a moment,” he asked over the music. “Just need to… discuss something with her.” She waved you off and you followed after the tall man as he led you down a hallway to a bedroom deeper within the house. You entered and were about to as what he needed as he closed the door but before a sound could leave your lips, you were suddenly pushed against the nearest wall, hands pinned above your head.

           “You’re such a bloody tease,” Gwilym growled and the sound went straight to your pussy and you clenched your thighs together.

           “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you breathed. He smirked and leaned down to run his nose along your jaw, his newly grown stubble scraping gently against your skin.

           “You look so gorgeous and  _delectable_ in that dress.” He nipped at your pulse point and you blushed as a whine escaped you. He moved one hand from your wrists to run his palm up your thigh, pushing your dress up to expose your lace panties. His breath hitched and it was your turn to smirk.

           “Like what you see, Mr. Lee?” you asked and his eyes moved back to your face. His pupils were completely blown wide with lust and you tugged free from his loose grip to eagerly pull him into a hungry kiss. Gwilym kissed back, just as needy, before pulling back to breathe.

           “Bed,” was all he managed and you scurried over to the large bed that took up a good portion of the room. You sat on the edge and watched him as he slowly walked over to you, undoing his belt. His pace was the complete opposite of the one he’d had only a moment before and it frustrated you. And you knew he knew it frustrated you.

           “Patience is a virtue, love.” He grinned at your huff of annoyance but he made it up to you as he slid his leather belt from the loops of his pants and unbuttoned them. As he pushed them down enough to pull his cock free, you whined. It was bigger than you’d imagined but not so big as to be intimidating. “You like what you see, Ms. L/N?” he mimicked your earlier words.

           “Shut up and get over here,” you told him. He chuckled but did as you commanded. You reached out and pulled him closer by his hips and looked up at him, his cock so close to your lips. His eyes were hooded as you leaned forward but they closed completely as you pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock. A low moan rumbled in his chest and it spurred you on. You stuck your tongue out to run it against the tip before taking it into your mouth and sucking lightly.

           Gwilym ran his fingers through your hair before gripping ever so slightly. “Such a beautiful girl,” he breathed. You hummed and took more of him into your mouth, starting to bob your head. You knew you couldn’t take too long in case someone came to look for either of you, but you wanted to enjoy as much of him as you could for as long as possible.

           “Fuck, baby, you’re talented with that mouth of yours,” Gwilym praised and you looked up through your eyelashes at his face. His lips were parted and his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed as he focused on his pleasure and keeping quiet. You began to bob your head faster and went down further until you were gagging faintly. Your hands moved up under his shirt to graze your manicured fingernails down his chest and he let out a hiss.

           “Y/N,” he panted and you pulled off with a ‘pop’ to look up at him. “I need you,  _now_.”

           The words made you shiver and you moved to lay back against the bed as he crawled onto the mattress to kneel between your legs. “Pull up your dress.” You didn’t need to be told twice and you hiked up your skirt enough for him to have access. Leaning down, he kissed you and pulled your panties off, tossing them off to the side somewhere. He sat back again and looked over you laying there, panting and needy. “Just for me,” he groaned as he stroked his cock. You watched him intently and he leaned down to tease your entrance. “So wet for me already.”

           “Can’t help what you do to me,” you breathed and he kissed you. It was surprisingly tender considering the moment but you couldn’t focus on that for long as he slowly pushed into you, the both of you gasping as he stretched you so deliciously. “Oh,  _fuck,_ ” you moaned. The man didn’t give you much time to adjust as he started thrusting into you. Your legs wrapped around his waist to pull him in further and you mewled, his soft grunts fueling the fire in your stomach.

           “You sound so beautiful, darling, but you have to be quiet,” he told you. Coming from the man who was being turned on by the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room. Reaching up, you tugged his hair which made him moan. It was such a luscious sound and you wanted to hear it more.

           “Gwil, harder,” you begged and he was happy to oblige. The headboard began to thump out the beat of his thrusts. He looked down at you with such desire that it made you pull him into another kiss. It was sloppy and dirty and it made you whine.

           Suddenly he hit something deep inside you that had you crying out his name and arching your chest against his. He couldn’t help grinning as he pounded into you against that spot over and over. “You feel so fucking amazing, Y/N,” he panted. His words made you clench around him. You were already so close and as the groans and grunts coming from the man above you got breathier and higher in pitch, you knew he was too.

           “G-Gwil, fuck,  _fuck,_ I’m gonnna cum!”

           “Go on, love,” he gasped out, burying his face against your neck. “Cum for me like a good girl.”

           It only took a few more thrusts before you were squealing his name, your muscles contracting around him as you came around his length. He kept thrusting into you as you rode out your high before suddenly pulling out. You whimpered at the empty feeling until you felt something warm splatter against your upper thigh and you realized he had cum on you, your name tumbling from his kiss swollen lips over and over.

          Once he had finished, he moved to collapse next to you and you looked over at him. He looked completely fucked out, his earlier perfectly coifed hair now sticking up at different angles and a dopey grin on his face. You figured you looked the same and you giggled. “What’s so funny?” His voice was gravelly as he shifted to lean on his forearms to look down at you.

           “Such a gentleman,” you teased as you gestured to the mess on your leg. He blushed and pressed his forehead against your shoulder.

           “I’m sorry,” he murmured. You shook your head.

           “Don’t be; I rather enjoyed the whole experience.”

           He chuckled and looked back at you. Leaning down, he kissed you, slowly, and you kissed him back. After a minute he pulled away just enough to study your face. “Maybe next time, we can drag it out a bit more?”

           “Bold of you to assume there will be a ‘next time,’ Gwilym,” you told him but he just grinned.

           “I’ll work for a next time, if I have to.” He sat up to start getting dressed. You moved to do the same but he pressed your shoulder back against the bed. “Stay here. I’ll get you something to clean up with.” He smoothed his hair back and went to open the door, peeking out to see if the coast was clear before slipping through the crack. You leaned back on your elbows and grinned giddily to yourself.

           “Man, I love wrap parties,” you said to the empty room.


End file.
